Ambitions
by Mysticwish123
Summary: It was a pity that his precious nii-san told him to be polite to all females as he concluded that all girls were annoying. Especially the strange Hyuuga.
1. Chapter 1

**Ambitions.**  
**14th May 2008.**  
**Mysticwish123.**

**Revised:**** 6****th ****July 2011.**

* * *

"Okaasan, who is that?" The little girl stretched her arm towards the two males not so far from them. Her small finger pointing at the occurring scene.

The lady promptly placed a hand on the offending arm and placed it downwards. "Hinata, it's rude to point" she explained as she averted her eyes from her daughter towards the river. "Ah, why are you interested?" She smiled at the curious face Hinata was pulling.

"B-because, he is number one at the academy, h-he's really amazing Okaasan" Hinata tugged at her mothers sleeve ducking behind it while carefully watching her amazing number one classmate at the academy. She had always wondered who he was, and had to admit, was slightly jealous that he was so talented. His shuriken techniques were good, he was fast and smart. She had hoped one day that she would be informed of his name, but there was no such luck.

"Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

With a squeak and instant pulling motion, the now scared girl was fully covered by her mother, crouching behind her tall figure as the atmosphere burned slightly. Trees were alight with a beautiful orange shade as the jutsu escaped the man's mouth. "Okaasan, w-what is that! The girl pointed once more only for it to be retreated back towards her side.

"Hinata, it's rude to point" Her mother repeated, and smiled as the jutsu was over. "That, Hinata, is Uchiha Fugaku, representative of one of the oldest Noble clans in Konoha, The Uchiha Clan" She shifted the small girls body in front of her, alerting that there was nothing to be afraid of. Small hands still grasped the dark sleeve as pale eyes looked up towards her mother. "He is also one of your father's friends" She continued as she squeezed her daughter's shoulders slightly. "The Uchiha clan holds very talented-" She paused and ruffled her daughter's hair.

Confused, the shy girl looked up again. "Okaasan?" Only receiving a smile as her mothers face directed itself to the small boy. "That is Uchiha Sasuke, his son." Hinata's eyes averted from Uchiha Fugaku to Uchiha Sasuke. _I finally know his name!_ She thought as she stared at him intensively. _Uchiha Sasuke._

"Ah, he's going to attempt to do the Katon Jutsu, at such a young age, my, he must be like Itachi, the pride of the Uchiha clan" Hinata was certain her mother was talking to herself so she quickly turned her head to see pale hands performing seals.

"Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

She watched in awe as a flame was released from Uchiha Sasuke's mouth. Albeit smaller, much smaller than the previous Katon Jutsu performed by his father, but it was still pretty impressive to her eyes.

She couldn't say the same about Uchiha Fugaku and her mother however.

"As expected, even if I taught you for a week, you still wouldn't be able to perfect that technique" Hinata winced at this comment, reminding her of similar statements made by her father. She shifted her eyes downwards feeling sorry for Uchiha Sasuke.

A hand was placed on the top of her head, signalling comfort. "Hinata, I'm going to visit Mikoto again, would you like to come with me?"

The little girl beamed at her mother "N-No thank you! I'm going to train more to make otousama happy!" Hinata had never accompanied these frequent visits her mother made to a lady named "Mikoto". So she waved a goodbye and kissed her mother on her powdered cheek. She returned the gesture while giving her daughter a final pat on her shoulder.

"Alright, make sure you're not too late"

xoxoxoxo

A small boy aged seven switched his gaze from his father to the wooden dock which hovered upon the already tired looking lake. The only sounds that could be heard were the shifting of his fathers' feet as he walked away without a second glance towards his son, the tension wasn't oblivious to a girl hiding behind a tree not to far from the scene.

The atmosphere was full of disappointment and his father's eyes hinted failure, failure that his son was unable to complete the jutsu that Itachi did at the age of _only_ 5.

The boy turned to face that same lake, and performed a couple of hand seals before a small flicker of light shot its way from his mouth, although this immediately disappeared with only smoke to remember it's presence.

The young boy's face fell immediately as he lowered his head, legs and arms and soon he crouched onto the ground with his hands delicately touching the pale waters, gently caressing the ripples while he looked absolutely crestfallen.

The girl who was watching from afar concentrated at the scene before her as her gaze locked onto the boys' doings. _Uchiha Sasuke. _

Soon after more training the boy became tired; it seemed as if he wasn't progressing any further. The ball of fire still remained as a small rendition of the Katon technique. That didn't matter to Hinata, however; _someone_ had to commend him for his continuous practice. She quietly clasped her hands together in a silent prayer and began to slowly turn in the direction of her home.

"I won't lose to you nii-san!"

She became startled as she immediately looked to where that shout came from, she saw the Uchiha boy with a stance reflecting his determination. He wasn't going to give up, not yet, not until that Jutsu was complete.

_It's about 6:00. It's getting late, isn't he going to stop…?_

He began performing the technique again as the flicker of light soon became a brightly coloured ball of fire, small but something.

The boy sighed he had a long way to go before he could even think about surpassing his beloved nii-san.

"Ganbatte Uchiha-san." A soft whisper came from the trees as she swiftly made her way back home.

"Huh?" Sasuke directed his head towards the sound; absolutely certain he heard his name from that direction.

_Probably one of those 'girls' nii-san warned me about…_

* * *

**(AN)**: I have made **a lot** of edits here and there, hopefully the original readers won't mind. Eh, this fanfiction is 3 years old; I don't think anyone will notice or remember how it was like before. XD (very bad) I wonder if I've improved or not. I'm glad I've gotten back into Naruto again; I kind of missed it, ha. XD In the process of re-doing Chapter two! Thank you in advance to all those who review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ambitions.  
14****th**** May 2008.  
Mysticwish123  
****  
Revised:**** 24****th**** July 2011.**

* * *

Eventually the boy's katon jutsu was no longer deemed to be labelled as a failure. The young Uchiha boy slowly progressed as the days went by. The once small ball of fire now was significantly larger, the colour more sinister, a greater shade of red and the heat emitting from the jutsu could be felt by the young girl who constantly watched him from a far.

She was always watching him, hiding behind the same tree gazing at his actions.

There was never a day where she was disappointed, he was always progressing, despite the young boy's protests that he wasn't. He worked so hard. It was evident on his face, literally. His injuries prominent on his pale features. Cuts and burns finding their way onto his plumped cheeks. Hinata could not help but watch this boy in awe.

He was seemingly everything she had strived for.

But Hinata knew better than that, he too also had his flaws. Rising to one's expectations wasn't going to be easy. They both knew that. Yet she envied him because he _was_ strong. She was _not_. And the thought lingered in Hinata's mind every time she looked upon the small figure who was now tired from the continuous training.

A sigh escaped her lips as she turned to retreat back home. "I really shouldn't give up that easily" A foot collided with the roots of a tree and with a quick gasp the said girl was now on the ground, fists full of dirt in an attempt to break the fall.

She winced at the sudden pain. Sharp rocks prodding at her knees. Inhaling the crisp air a harsh cry was emitted from Hinata's mouth. Injured more mentally than physically she tried to lift herself up but also saw her ankle in an odd position.

More cries shortly followed.

xoxoxoxo

Sasuke immediately shuffled his feet, swivelling himself to stare at the place where he heard a scream. Contemplating if going to the area was a good idea.

He quickly shoved the thought away from his head and began to sprint towards his shuriken training area. _Nii-san would definitely go! I mustn't be scared! _He told himself.  
Quick breathes and loud sobs gradually got louder as Sasuke picked up the pace being careful not to trip over anything that could cause him potential harm.

Slightly relieved to hear _female, high pitched_ sobs, he quickly assumed they belonged to somebody _young_.

_Who ever it is I hope they're okay._ He narrowed his eyes and saw a flash of dark blue heading north.

_I can't let him help me! Then he'll know I've been watching him all this time!_The little girl gave another cry as she clenched her already sore knees while attempting to move around. With her twisted ankle this was a painful gesture in which soon she tripped again this time more roughly as she hit the coarse ground head first. _Oh great. _

"Are you hurt?" she heard an impatient voice come from in front of her, mixed in with a few pants for air. She looked up and saw an outstretched arm pointing into her direction. Said arm belonging to the boy she had been watching all this time. _Uchiha Sasuke._

"U-Uchiha…san?" She sounded desperate as she attempted to save what little pride she had left. Slowly getting up being careful not to cause her ankle anymore strain.

He withdrew his arm and looked at the girl closely. He had seen her a few times in the academy. Usually by herself. He did not know the girl personally but there was something familiar about her eyes. He shifted his head closer concentrating on her eyes, squinting his eye lids at something he could not put his finger on. _Where have I seen these before?_

The girl looked in horror as the boy looked at her with an odd expression. She stepped back albeit too quickly as her head collided with the trunk of an old oak tree. Tears began to wield at her eyes but were quickly rubbed away by the hem of her sleeve. _Why do they always stare at my eyes? _She asked herself as she looked up at the boy once more.

"So, are you hurt?"

_No, I'm not I'm just fine_ Hinata thought bitterly. Couldn't he see the injuries plastered almost everywhere? Her right eye twitched as the wound from her knees were touched by abrasive fingertips. With the stinging sensation being unbearable she tried to speak up, wanting to leave to get help from her mother.

"I-I think I twisted my a-ankle, a-and my knees hurt v-very much" She managed to choke out between light sobs. He saw the boy get back up after crouching down to inspect her wounds. "I-I'm sorry, I'll be heading h-home now. Th-Thank you for finding me Uchiha-san" She averted his gaze and slowly sunk her shoulders and head down.

"But you're hurt" He looked at her, amused at her antics. She wasn't planning to travel all the way home in that state was she? She could barely _stand_ let alone walk.

He didn't normally interact with girls. They were troublesome as he thought back to the information he accumulated about them. They normally squealed once he was in their sight. They attempted to _touch_ him. They all interrupted his training. They were, simply put it, annoying. Itachi had often warned him about the said creatures but had always told him:

_You must be polite to every female Sasuke. No matter her age, status, size, a man must always be courteous to a lady. No matter what they do Sasuke, you must always remember to be nice to them. Even if they do…strange things. _

He sighed and looked towards the bowing girl once more. He didn't want to be nice to her; she was a _girl _after all, and all girls were annoying he concluded. Even if this girl didn't indulge herself in the many activities the other girls at the academy did. In fact, he had seen this girl numerous of times trailing after that _Naru-tard. _

Whatever, she was still annoying he told himself.

"E-eh?" Hinata squeaked in surprise as she saw Sasuke's hunched back and beckoning hands. Was he insisting that she climb onto his back? Her cheeks reddened at the thought. He couldn't take her home! It would cause him too much trouble and she was almost certain that his body was under a lot of strain after all that training.

Plus he was small! Surely he didn't have the strength to lift her even if she was two heads shorter than he was. With a quick shake of her head she quickly denied his request. "I-I couldn't possibly U-Uchiha-san, T-Thank you for the offer though"

_Definitely annoying. _"You can't go back home like that, you'll only fall and hurt yourself _again_" Putting extra emphasis on his last word, insinuating that she was clumsy enough to go through this whole ordeal a second time. He wasn't about to let a person walk around helplessly when injured. Even he knew that it wasn't right.

_Nii-san always carries me on his back when I'm hurt. _That was the source behind his motives as he spoke once more. "My okaa-san can help you, she has all these medicine things at home" Reminding himself of his mother who tendered to his injuries while he was perfecting the katon jutsu. He was certain she would help this girl also.

Hinata wasn't about to take her chances. Even if she was admiring this boy from a far, he was still a stranger! And going to his house would be an absolute no-no. She was about to speak out until she recalled her mother informing her that Uchiha Sasuke's father was acquainted with hers. That meant he wasn't a _total_ stranger, right?

The pain rushing through her body spoke for her as she slowly inched her self forward towards the Uchiha boy. Shyly placing her small hands on his shoulders she raised her wounded knees in an attempt to place herself onto his back. The boy supported her, heaving her upwards and held a firm hold on her legs, careful enough not to prick at her wounds.

Sasuke stumbled at the sudden weight placed on his back area. He quickly leaned himself against a tree for support and pushed Hinata upward to make sure she stayed on his back without slipping. Tightening his hold on her he began to make his way out of the training area. _Nii-san would do the same _he repeated in his thoughts as he slowly avoided branches and rocks placed on the rough ground.

Hinata was not heavy nor light he concluded. He was strong enough to support her but knew that in his current state he would have to get home soon. _My body aches from all that training. _He looked towards his side wanting to get a good look on her face. Perhaps she did indulge in _annoying girly activities_; she was disrupting his training after all, like so many at the academy-

"T-thank you very much U-Uchiha-san"

His eyes widened at the sudden voice as her breath tickled his neck. His cheeks were tainted with a light red and suddenly he felt hot. He had only realised now that this was his first time being in such close proximity with a _girl._ Nevertheless he would continue to be polite to this girl because it would be what his older brother wanted, even if she was disrupting his training, _and_ touching him.

The only thing missing was her squealing, he thanked the heavens that she did not do that.

"I-I hope I'm no trouble"

"You are, but I don't mind" He replied, unaware at how blunt his comment was. Yet Hinata couldn't help but smile at his actions as she noticed her injuries began to hurt less and less.

"You go to the academy, right? What's your name?" He spoke for a second time.

"A-ah, yes, and I'm Hinata. H-Hyuuga Hinata" She replied shyly.

He tightened his hold on her. "Hinata." Her name escaped his lips as he noticed they were almost at his home. He rejoiced silently as he was beginning to feel quite tired and had a sudden craving for his mothers cooking. "Right, I'm-"

"U-Uchiha Sasuke-san"

"Right"

He didn't bother asking how she knew his name. He had just assumed that all girls had his name programmed into their brains. With many girls, who he may add, were _strangers_ screaming "Sasuke-kun" for the majority of his school life he couldn't help but think this way.

He then remembered that she referred to him as "U-Uchiha-san" With the stutter included and for the rare times he had seen her at the academy, she was always following that idiot with the yellow hair. So maybe she wasn't like those other other females after all.

Still, he decided that not only was she annoying (_because_ she was a _girl_) She was also very, very _strange. _

Sasuke saw the gates of the Uchiha compound and slowly picked up the pace.

He didn't attempt to start any conversation after that.

* * *

**(AN):** I completely re-did this chapter. It's fairly long so I hope you don't get bored by it. I had originally wanted the walk to Sasuke's home to be in a separate chapter but opted to make chapter two longer than it should be. I apologise for any errors and Thank you in advance to all those who review!


End file.
